Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Josh and Blaineley are back with another Celebrity Manhunt with Total Drama Pahkitew characters this time. All of them will get interviewed about their time on Total Drama. Rated K for now, might change to Rated T.
1. Introduction

"Hi I'm Josh!" Josh introduced himself.

"And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, you may know me from Total Drama World Tour Aftermath, Total Drama World Tour and Celebrity Manhunt." Blaineley introduced herself to the camera.

"This our second time hosting this Celebrity Manhunt together and the second time you've seen me." Josh said looking himself in the mirror. Blaineley had laughed at Josh.

"We know Josh, I'm excited about this, are you?" Blaineley asked.

"I am so pumped." Josh screamed.

"The shoes." Blaineley excitedly.

"The Love." Josh said.

"The Hair." Blaineley said.

"The Drama." Josh smiled.

"Ahhhhh." They both screamed in excitement.

"Anyways, you will get to catch up to Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Samey (Sammy), Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar and Topher. " Josh said the whole TDPI characters.

"So tell us who you want us to interview and will do it." Blaineley explained more.

"And more drama and catfights meow." Josh made a cat impression as Blaineley gave Josh a wired.

"So comeback for more drama here on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" Josh squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me who Josh and Blaineley wants to interview.<strong>

**Find out next time! Bye =)**


	2. Scarlett

"Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" Blaineley said cheerfully.

"Yes, now since you awesome reviewers said who you want us to interview we had decided to interview her. Come on out Scarlett!" Josh had introduced Scarlett while she was wearing a straight jacket being held onto the hand trolley with anger being in her eyes and her hair was spikey everywhere. It was dead silence because of everyone shaking in fear of Scarlett's new style. About a minute later, Blaineley started to talk.

"So Scarlett how have you been?" The gossiper asked the red-haired girl.

"Not good Blaineley since I'm in a straight jacket and didn't win the million dollars!" Scarlett angrily shouted.

"Ok sooo Johnathan asked **(AN: The people's who asked those questions are not real)** what did you thought of joining Total Drama and why did you join." Josh questioned Scarlett.

"So I can take over the world and win one million dollars that I would've won if it weren't for those losers!" Scarlett's temper was about to explode.

"So Scarlett a question from Mary, how did it feel to be called Sidekick by Max?" Blaineley read the question.

"I don't wanna hear that word again! I hated it!" Scarlett answered.

"Ok next question?" Blaineley quickly said.

"Do you have a crush on Max?" Blaineley read the question as Scarlett gave a disgusting look.

"How many times do I have to say, no! Not in a million years I'd rather burn my lips than kiss him." Scarlett was blushing a dark shade of red on her cheeks as Josh and Blaineley was smirking.

"Sure you do!" They both said at the same time as Scarlett's eyes went from green to red. She had gotten really furious that she attacked both of them with Blaineley with a busted neck and Josh with a black eye.

"Ok last question, how old was you when you, hey wait a minute where's Scarlett?" Josh gasped as both of the hosts was shocked that Scarlett had escaped from the straight jacket.

"Oh snap!" Both Josh and Blaineley said at the same time, looking at each other.

"I AM EVIL MAHAHAHAHA!" Scarlett laughed deviously dropping a solid concrete from the crane to Josh and Blaineley as they were running away from the block of concrete.

"So comeback for more drama and less killing, and tell us who you want to interview next on Total." Josh said.

"Drama!" Blaineley said the second word of their show.

"Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" Blaineley and Josh said at the same time again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I am so sorry for having a really short chapter. <strong>

**So who do you want Josh and Blaineley to interview?**

**To make this clear, can you please ask questions with the person that Josh and Blaineley wants to interview. At least one question would do. Thanks! Sorry for not telling use guys, this is all clearly my fault. XD. Bye guys.**


	3. Samey and Amy

"Last Time on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel, we had interviewed the crazy diva Scarlett which made me and Blaineley get injured during the craziness here!" Josh announced.

"Find out who we are going to interview next on Total!" The blonde said.

"Drama!" Josh excitedly said.

"Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" They both squealed in excitement.

"Welcome back to another Celebrity Manhunt episode." Blaineley introduced.

"Up next is Samey and Amy. They both had a blog war about popularity. And Samey got more fans than Amy. Which made Amy a bit jealous." Josh explained.

"Tell me about, Samey's sweet and what she did to Amy when she got eliminated was awesome! Come on out Samey and Amy ." Blaineley introduced the twins as they two sister's was glaring at each other. Sammy was waving to Josh and Blaineley as Amy pushed Sammy onto the ground.

"Hi Josh, hi Blaineley!" The evil twin said to the hosts as they waved back.

"Uggg Samey get up! Your being so rude to Josh and Blaineley!" Amy angrily shouted at her nice twin, as Sammy was going ballistic.

"That is not my name Amy, how about you understand and they shut up you little stuck up brat!" Sammy standed up to Amy as she smiled a bit.

"Oh sorry Samey I meant Sparmey." Amy evilly laughed as Sammy pushed Amy.

"Ok so since we had a lot of Drama here,let's get to the questions." Blaineley told the twins.

"Why do use guys hate each other so much?" Josh asked them the question.

"Well you see guys, Samey is a bowl of mush and I'm a parfait which is French for perfect." Amy flicked her hair as Sammy's face turned red of anger.

"Well 'Lamey' is total stuck up cow who cares about herself!"

"You are so dead Samey!" Amy attacked Sammy as they stopped a minute later.

"Ok last question, Amy why does everyone call you the evil twin just because of that spot on your face?" Blaineley asked the question.

"Well I'm not really a bad twin plus this is a beauty spot." Amy explained.

"Oh really the way you abused me for years and plus that spot makes you look like a witch." Sammy laughed for a while until Amy attacked Sammy again, saying mean things to each other.

"Cat Fight Cat Fight." Josh repeated.

"OMG what's it with men and catfights?" Blaineley said to the camera.

"Let's watch it again! Meow!" Josh acted like a cat as Blaineley gave Josh a wired look.

"(*laughs nervously*) Well that's it for now but don't worry there will be more people coming soon! Just as long you tell us to interview." Josh said.

"Here on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt!" Blanieley shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did you think of this chapter? <em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_Who do you want Blaineley and Josh to interview? _**

**_Tell me in the reviews! Bye guys new chapter coming soon!_**


	4. Ella

"Last Time on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel, we had interviewed the sister twins which made there was cat fights! Meow! It had turned out to be in a right pickle!" Josh announced.

"Find out who were going to interview on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" Blaineley finished up Josh's sentence.

"Welcome to Celebrity Manhunt and this time we have a special princess here!" Josh said.

"Yes Josh, lets welcome Ella!" Blaineley introduced Ella as she was walking into the studio with a smile on her face.

"Hi Josh, hi Blaineley!" Ella said cheerfully.

"Hey Ella, welcome to Celebrity Manhunt the sequel!" Josh welcomed her.

"Thankyou so much!" Ella said politely.

"So Ella, how did it feel to be eliminated from the show?" Josh asked the fairytale princess.

"Well I got mix emotions about this, well I'm kinda happy that I'm eliminated because I can sing when ever I want, and kinda disappointed because I wanted to make things up to Sugar." Ella trufully answered.

"Awwww how sweet." Blaineley said sarcastically.

"Ok we read the reviews from the audience saying, Did you find out Sugar betrayed you back on the Island?" Blaineley read the question which made Ella feel bad.

"Well I did find out, I've been crying for 2 straight days, but I got over it when Sammy comforted me." Ella explained her story.

"Wow that was really tough to go through, after Sugar backstabbed you in the back and caused your elimination!" Josh referred to.

"So this is a question from me and Blaineley, what do you think of Sugar?" The black haired host asked.

"Well I think she is sweet and funny, but she may of had a tough experience at home or at school, but I will do whatever it takes to be her friend." Ella answered with Josh, Blaineley and the audience reacted in a touching moment.

"For once I am actually touched about someone's feelings." Blaineley said feeling touched.

"Right we have a couple of more questions from us." Blaineley said smiling.

"So Ella, what are your opinions on the other contestants?" Josh read the question from the piece of paper.

"Well Amy I haven't interacted much with, but she is very sweet, Beardo is quiet and funny, Dave is adorable and sweet, Jasmine is kind, Leonard is strange but smart, Max is evil, Rodney I'm not sure about, Sammy is helpful and one of my best friends, Scarlett is intelligent, Shawn is sweet bringing the food for our team, Sky is a good player who doesn't cheat, Sugar is funny and Topher I'm unsure about." Ella had listed about what she thinks about them.

"Well that's a lot of explaining, last question before you go." Josh said, while Ella was nodding to the question.

"How long have you been singing for?" Josh said.

"Well about when I was 7 years old, when I watched Snow White. She has a beautiful voice, and I wish one day to be a lot like her." Ella smiled with joy.

"So, we would like to thankyou Ella for joing us today on Celebrity Manhunt, come back next time to join me, Josh and another contestant with us on Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel!" Blaineley screamed with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I have a lot of explaining to do. I am very very very sorry for not updating this story in a while! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you want Blaineley and Josh to interview next? Send in your questions and the contestant you want them to interview. Don't forget to vote on my poll about what Total Drama story use want me to write. The poll closes in 1 week! Bye guys.<strong>


End file.
